$\left(6x - 2\right)^2 = \ ?$
Answer: $= \left(6x - 2\right)\left(6x - 2\right)$ $= 6x \cdot \left(6x - 2\right) - 2 \cdot \left(6x - 2\right)$ $= \left( 6x \cdot 6x \right) + \left( 6x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( -2 \cdot 6x \right) + \left( -2 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + \left( 6x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( -2 \cdot 6x \right) + \left( -2 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + \left( -12x - 12x \right) + \left( -2 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 36x^2 - 24x + \left( -2 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 36x^2 - 24x + 4$